She's Not Yours
by AmIObsessed
Summary: When Lammy and Flaky are on a girl's day out, jealousy makes a nasty mark on Splendid, Nutty, the twins, and Flippy when they choose to barge in throughout the day. M for gore. Slight/Implied LammyxFlaky, don't like don't read.


**Okay almost all of this is written in the past. If it's italicized then it's in the past. No flames on this, if you aren't a LammyxFlaky fan and choose to review saying that it's a stupid couple, I don't want to hear it and you can go bitch to someone else about it.**

* * *

"It wasn't long ago, just yesterday. Remember we were at the mall because you wanted to hang out with me? Of course I was overjoyed, I would be getting to be around one of the people who understand me! But I guess it wasn't meant to be a good day, because_ they_ all ruined it."

"_Flaky look at this!" Lammy held up a lamb plushy that had the same colored bow as her own. "Isn't it so cute? And look! I found a little red porcupine! It reminds me of you!" She held the other toy up and, smiling, looked back at her friend. _

_Her happy attitude left when she saw the back of a blue haired head turned to Flaky._

"_Flaky!" Splendid grinned like a child and latched onto her in a death hug. "I was just passing by when I saw you and thought, 'I haven't seen her in a while; I'll go in and say hi!' Why haven't you come to my house for some tea?"_

"_O-oh! Splendid, it's g-good to see you!" Flaky was trying to smile but the constricting hold of the hero was making it difficult to. "I'm sorry, I've just b-been busy . . !"_

_He felt her movements get weaker so that's when he chose to let her go. "Oh, well what are you doing right now? Maybe you can come to the bakery with me!" Already he was tugging on her hand and pulling her to follow him out of the store._

_Flaky shook her head, slipped her hand out of his, and apologized, "Sorry, but I c-can't. I'm having a girl's day with Lammy right now, maybe I'll meet up with you later?"_

"_Hm?" Confused, Splendid looked back and saw Lammy by the plushy section . . . scowling at him? "Ah, I see. Sure, I'll see you then." He bumped into a shelf before making it out of the store in a brisk walk._

_Lammy's eyes darkened as she tore a hole through the lamb with her filed thumb nail._

"But that wasn't the first interruption, and from then on it just got more annoying."

_The two girls were chatting away while browsing the contents of the mall's candy store, picking out treats for the night's sleep over they were having together._

_Flaky had just held up a bag of chocolates and said that it would be good to get in case they felt snacky at night, when a loud scream came from the other side of the store._

"_FLLLAAAKKYYY!" Two arms were thrown around her neck from behind her as the person buried their face in her hair. Of course, it was Nutty, who else? He was giggling and swinging her around as if they were at the park and not a store. "HI FLAKY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED THE CANDY STORE! I LIKE IT TOO! WE SHOULD BE CANDY BUDDIES AND WE'LL BE HERE ALL THE TIME!"_

_The girl squeaked, "Nutty! Nutty stop spinning me! Please!"_

_It took some time, but Nutty eventually stopped spinning and set her down on the ground. He pat her hair down and said, "Sorry but I just didn't know you were a fan of candy! I'm not alone anymore! Every day we can come here and eat candy and have fun and—"_

"_Nutty!"_

_He stopped. "Yeah?"_

_Flaky smiled tiredly; it was exhausting to try to talk to this boy for more than even thirty seconds. "I'm just here buying candy this o-one time. I don't come here all the time, just this once."_

_ "Awww," Nutty pouted, "does that mean that you won't be my candy buddy anymore? But it was gonna be so much fun! Candy's fun, but if you had been here with me it would've been even funner!" Apparently he still believed that that was a word._

_ "S-sorry, but I'm with my other friend right now . ."_

_ Nutty caught Lammy's cold stare and quieted down, holding onto Flaky's arm to hide himself while whispering, ". . She's scaring me . . !"_

"He was such a fool, scared of something as simple as a stare, but he wasn't the most irritating."

_Lammy grabbed the tray that held the food she had ordered for herself and Flaky and walked to their table. "Is it okay that I ordered you a cheese piz—" She cut her sentence short, knuckles turning white as she glared at the two boys seated on either side of her timid friend._

_ Shifty was pulling a strand of her hair when he saw Lammy holding the tray and refusing to sit at the table. Smirking, he got up and took the food from her, "Thanks." He sat back down and gave the other slice to Lifty. "Wasn't it nice of that girl to buy us food?"_

_ "Yeah," Lifty brought his up to his mouth and took a bite, "but I was feeling Chinese food more that pizza."_

_ "You're right, Chinese food would hit the spot right now," the twin with the fedora snapped at Lammy. "Mind going to buy us some Chinese food instead? Thanks so much for being a doll, we'll watch the table for you."_

_ Flaky gave her a helpless look and whispered, "I'm so sorry."_

_ Lammy was frozen to the spot as she tried to stop her irritation from hitting the boiling point. Not only had these two twins stole her friend from her, but now they were ordering her around? She bit her tongue hard, smiled, and nodded, going to wait in line at the Chinese stand. _

_ While waiting, the corner of her smile quivered as it got more challenging keeping it on._

"And finally, after they left, the last one decided that he'd come and talk to you just like the others had."

_After the two had eaten their food, messed with the red head a bit longer, and left, Lammy pulled her into a clothing store so they wouldn't run into anyone else. She dragged the smaller female to the clothes rack, hoping that they would get some time to themselves. Was it too much to ask for as little as one hour to just have some girl time? Why did all these stupid boys have to come and even dare to touch her?_

_ Jealously flared up in the French girl, jealously towards of all the interrupters having physical contact with her friend. She was just being protective of her . . because no female who had dignity could let themselves be fondled by so many men . . ._

_ She pushed her hands between a space in the clothes and pushed it apart, admiring the shirt designs and picking one out to Flaky. "Isn't this one nice? It's your color, you should get it." Then she added, "You'd look super cute in it too. Try it on!"_

_ Flaky caught the tank top and held it up to get a good look at it. She blushed and smiled, "Lammy! It's sleeveless! I can't wear this, it's too r-revealing!" Giggling, she grabbed another shirt and said she'd be in the changing room._

_ Lammy smiled to herself and went back to looking through the clothes. What had made her give that kind of clothing to her friend? She knew that Flaky liked baggy clothes that hid her body, so why did she pick it out? And why did Flaky say she'd try it on? It was probably just for fun, for laughs, but if it was just for fun, why did she want to see her in it so badly?_

_ "L-Lammy?" Flaky's delicate voice carried out from the dressing room. "I think it's a little s-small . . . Is it supposed to be this t-tight?" The girl stepped out from her stall, awkwardly using one hand to cover the top of her breasts that the shirt wasn't covering. Her red hair carelessly thrown over her shoulders, some strands disobeying and falling in the front instead. Added to the faint blush she had, she could only be described in one word. _

_Sexy._

_Her lavender haired friend stopped searching through the clothes rack and swallowed inaudibly. Her eyes raked over the other girl's bare shoulders, the curves the shirt showed off, and the slight cleavage that was showing through her fingers. Was it so wrong that she blushed? "A-ah . . you look awesome, really adorable! No, more, hot even, or sexy!" They giggled together as Flaky spun around on her foot to show off the low cut back of it._

_The day was taking a good turn after all, no boys had popped in, they were having fun together, and Flaky was even letting her wild side out. Lammy would look back at this day and remember—she stopped laughing and saw Flippy walk into the store, look through the men's section, and then spot the flash of red hair with scattered flakes. _

_Lammy would look back at this day and remember just how furious she was at the war man. The bubbling anger at the delighted look that crossed his face, the malicious thoughts as he walked over to them, and the venom she wanted to spit at him as he called Flaky._

"_Hey, Flaky is that you?"_

_Flaky turned towards her guy friend and used her hair to cover the more revealing parts of her shirt. "F-Flippy! Hi, it's nice seeing you here!"_

_There was all the frustration that every boy had just added to throughout the day. The urge of wanting to jump on the veteran and stab him with his own knife. To hear the slicing of skin being torn through as he talked to Flaky, the affection in his voice thinly veiled. And the lust in his eyes as he peered down her shirt more than once when she was distracted by other things, it made her just want to hear his screams of pain echo off the walls and crave his thrashing body under hers get weaker with every thrust of the knife._

_It terrified her, these new thoughts of murder that weren't Mr. Pickles', but they were oh so pleasing. Every single one of the males who had dared to intrude on their day deserved to be dealt with like they had in her imagination. They would pay for thinking that they could steal Flaky away during one of the only times she got her to herself._

"So I left you two talking. It hurt to see that you didn't even notice that I had left, you probably went with him after I went away, neither questioning nor caring why I had just disappeared. They had to learn that it wasn't polite to just barge into someone's date. Our date . . so I just had to be the one who burned the rule into their minds."

_Splendid took out the batch of muffins he had been baking ever since he had gotten home. He looked at it lovingly and started talking in a baby voice, "Ooh, aren't you a bweauty? You make papa so proud! So soft and warm, a weal bwatch of muffins!" He slid off his apron, folded it, and put it away in a drawer._

_Picking one out of the tin mold, he swore that he smelled, or felt, something wrong with it. ". . . But I baked them perfectly, just like any other time; it should be perfectly scrumptious." He carried the muffin to the table and set it down, choosing to stand and eat over sitting down._

_The first bite was warm . . fluffy . . mouthwatering . . painful . .—burning. It was sizzling his tongue? He swallowed hastily and touched his singed tongue, "What the—" Then the burning started even worse. He knew this feeling, he knew what it was as he clutched his throat and tried coughing it out. _

_The hero's eyes widened in fear as he bumped around the kitchen as strong coughs racked his body. The excruciating fire in his esophagus spread throughout his body as the skin covering the muscle and veins of his neck peeled back and began charring to nothing. He used one blood covered hand to grip a wall and take one step, his screams for help pointless gurgles as he choked on his own life essential liquid._

_His hand smeared the white walls red as he took a few more__ unsteady feet, droplets of blood splattering the ground and leaving a trail. He stepped forward again and fell, the floor slippery now. There he was, twitching on the ground, hands holding his throat, as a puddle grew around his head. Eventually, the light in his eyes dimmed down and he stopped moving, a line of the red liquid running down his open his mouth and dripping off the edge of his face._

"A few microscopic pieces of kryptonut was enough to take care of him . . Some strong hero. But there were still more . ."

_Nutty was skipping down the sidewalk, his green sweater sliding down his shoulder as he finished the six foot fruit roll up he had bought from the inside candy store. "A-aww!" Bored now, he slowed to a walk and checked his pockets to see if he had any money on him. Sadly, he didn't so he was stuck with no more candy for the trip home._

_Lowering is head depressed, his eyes searched the ground for anything to distract him. He brightened as he saw a colorful bag of pop rocks obviously put in the center of a bear trap in the middle of the sidewalk, but did he stop to question it? Maybe if he had, he would've known that sticking his hand the dangerous trap just for a tiny bag of candy was not worth it at all. _

"_Oooh! Look at that! Someone left me a yummy treat! Ahaha!" Giggling, he bent down over it and reached for the pop rocks. "This is gonna taste so—" He closed his hand over it and pulled, setting off the trap._

_It came to life and snapped its teeth down on his wrist, breaking through the skin and tissue and clamping down on his bone. He stared at it for a moment before screaming. "OWWY! OWWY OWWY OWWY!" Crying in pain, the sweet toothed boy tried pushing it away from him, which only caused more pain as it pulled on the muscle tendons of his arm._

_His arm shook violently as he whined loudly, face red with tears, and tried prying it from his wrist. "Ehehe—ow!" Nutty's lower lip trembled in pain as he sat down, his arm to the side of him, wondering what to do. Eyeing the pink, purple, and black bag still in his now bloody and twitching hand, he licked his lips. "Can't think on an empty stomach though!" The thought of saving his hand was pushed aside as he focused on the candy._

"_MM hm ha!" Using his teeth to rip open the bag, Nutty turned it upside down so all the sugar rocks fell in his mouth at one time. He swallowed them before hearing the popping, wanting the sugar right there and then. "Aha! That was AWESOME! Now what was I doing? Oh yeah my HAND!" He giggled and turned back to the bear trap situation._

_Inside of the addict, the pop rocks dropped into the acid of his stomach, popping in there instead of the mouth where they were supposed to._

_Nutty rubbed his rumbling stomach with his free hand and whined again, "Not now. I just fed you, so now it's my hand's turn!" His disagreeing stomach didn't let up, though, and growled even louder. "What is your problem!? Can't you see I'm busy?!"_

_By now his stomach was churning and it was starting to become painful. He put a hand on it and groaned, "Ehehe! This is—hehe—starting to hurt!" He groaned, sat down, and brought his knees up to himself. "O-ow! This is really hurting ahaha . . wehe . . !" Turning over, he stared at the ground, cold sweat gathering on his forehead._

_The protective lining in his stomach was slowly being worn away by the spurting up, out of control acid. One last tiny geyser of it was all it took for the overused lining to tear, leaving a hole for the harmful chemical to spill out in his body and devour any organ that it encountered._

_Hacking loudly, Nutty cried more. It felt like his body was being destroyed from the inside out. "AH-AHA! Ohhhh . . !" He coughed again, blood speckling the sidewalk as he breathed harshly and let himself fall face first onto the cement._

"He was one of the easiest to take care of. And it gave me some satisfaction that he seemed to be in pain before he died."

"_Oi Lifty, come help me pull this car door open, I think I see something we can resell in there!"_

_The twins were searching through the town's dumpster for anything that didn't appear too worn down and could make them some fast money. Who would've known all the valuable things that the citizens threw out. Oh well, their trash was Shifty and Lifty's treasure._

_Together, they opened the rusted shut door and hauled out an old navy blue safe covered in dust, but appearing unharmed. They chuckled, tugged it out of the abandoned car, and hauled it down the side of the garbage mountain. It was much heavier than they thought it would be, what if it contained bars of gold and jewels?_

_ Shifty and Lifty hopped down from a refrigerator stuck on its side and hit the dusty floor of the trash lot. They continued towing the safe between them, snickering, before the ground under them shifted and they were lurched forward. "Huh!?"_

_ When they had jumped down from the trash, they hadn't bothered to move around the garbage littering the floor and didn't realize that they were standing on a convayerbelt. In the past it had taken larger cars to the compressor, but had been put out of use when one of the workers had accidently been pushed on it and crushed to death._

_ Lifty fell back, letting go of his side, and biting back a scream of pain when it fell on his ankle. The crack he heard from the inside of his body confirmed that he had broken it. Through gritted teeth, he raised a hand up so Shifty could pull him on his feet, "H-help me." _

_ Shifty looked at his brother's outstretched arm and then at the safe that was pinning him down. He went over and pushed the safe off of him and looked back down at Lifty's relieved face._

_ "Thanks Shifty. For a second I thought you would ditch me—"_

_ The older boy grinned darkly before holding up his middle finger to his brother. "I am, I just needed to take the safe. You-I don't care what happens to you-can go fuck yourself for all I care." He smacked away Lifty's hand, chuckled at the betrayed look, and tried picking up the heavy safe himself. But since he never did any of the heavy lifting that his twin did, he wasn't as strong and couldn't pick it up by himself._

_ Resilient, he kept trying to lift, pull, or push it off of the moving platform as they were getting ever closer to compressor. "Fuck! How do you get things like this to budge!?"_

_ "Maybe if you didn't sit on your ass whenever I did all the work you wouldn't be so weak!"_

_ "Oh, so I'm the weak one? Says the one who was born after me!"_

_ The argument kept going as the car in front of them was crushed to scrap pieces and moved along, now it was there turn._

_ "Well your mom wears too much make up!—" Lifty gasped at the closing walls coming from either side of them. "Hey, asshole, thanks to you we're going to die!" He pushed himself against the wall closest to him, using his other leg to keep him up, and grunted. "Push on the other wall!"_

_ Shifty crossed his arms defiantly, "I'm not taking orders from you. I'm in charge here, not my younger brother."_

_ "You fuck face! Just push dammit!" He spread his arms out to push on both walls and shut his eyes. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" The walls closed in and met with each other, crushing the twins between them. The cracking would have been enough to send a chill down anyone's spine._

_ As the walls separated, a mutilated arm with its bone forced out of the skin from the pressure was atop the open safe, which was spilling out nothing but bricks and a 'Got You' note. The brothers' blood was splashed against the metal walls, their inner organs smashed and sticking to the surfaces as they pulled apart. Shifty's fedora was crumpled and sitting on a distorted mess of green hair and what looked like red dyed oatmeal with teeth in it._

_ Someone who had witnessed the entire event unfold pressed the stop button and fled the dump._

"And after they were all taken care of, I was able to pay a visit to the war veteran."

_Flippy was smiling pleasantly as he was washing the dishes he had just used. Today had been a good day, after Flaky had searched and called Lammy who didn't answer, she had agreed to hang out with him. They had gone to a cheesy romance movie that Flaky had wanted to see, and it ended up with them leaving halfway in a laughing fit at how bad it was._

_ The honking of a car horn interrupted his thoughts as he peeked through the curtains to see out the window above his sink. He gasped and managed to take two running steps back before the car crashed through the wall and hit him._

_ He tumbled onto the floor and moaned softly. "W-who . ." Raising himself on one shaking arm, he looked at the driver's seat and asked in shock, "L-Lammy!? What are you doing?!"_

_ Lammy smiled at him crazily and laughed before screaming, "Stay Away From Flaky! She's Not Yours Anymore!" She backed the car out over the rubble and glared at him psychotically, honking three times. "Just Leave Her Alone!" Then she stomped on the gas pedal and drove back into his kitchen, hitting him again. _

_ When he was pushed up between the wall and the front of her car, she floored it and laughed loudly as tears appeared in her eyes._

"You should've seen the look in his eyes, it was like a deer in the headlights of a car." Lammy bent down by Flaky after telling her the entire story of how she had brutally murdered her friends. "And know it's your turn."

Flaky's eyes were red from tears as she stuttered, "N-no Lammy please—!" She screamed as the metal of a knife plunged into her back and pulled out, repeatedly stabbing her until the room was full of the scent of copper.

Lammy sat down and held her friend's dead body to her own, the warm blood running down her hands as she cooed to her, "I'm so sorry Flaky. But you weren't playing nicely. None of you were." She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting up and leaving the red head's house.

Flaky would come back tomorrow, but would she forgive her?

* * *

**Yeah I know I suck at gore Dx stop talking! Holy F this took so long for me to write and half of it is complete bull crap :P Thanks to my weird friend for giving me the idea of pop rocks for Nutty! Oh yes, and Crystal, sweetie, WRITE YOUR FUCKING STORIES TOO! That's right, I'm calling you out xD**


End file.
